Dr Seuss goes to Sootopolis City
Dr Seuss Goes to Sootopolis City Inspired by some frankly bizarre old vandalism at Wikipedia. Dr Seuss goes to Sootopolis and has some very weird encounters with Pokemon, Megaman X, Advanced Wars and Kirby characters and memes. Meanwhile Dunsparce and the real Skate2win have a serious problem with their caps lock while typing up a surreal version of Jimmy Neutron called Jimmy Neutron Boy Satan, in which he is a Satan... Characters *Dr Seuss. Author of The Cat and the Hat and likes to touch people's faces at night. Gets beaten up and killed a lot in this story. *Xatu and lots of Natus. The Mystic bird Pokemon. Screams "I R SNIPE UR HEAD OFF!" at people that is extremely effective against them. *Lots of Porygons. Causes seizures. Found in the Sly Cooper section for some reason. *Magna Centipede. A boss From Megaman X. Likes to shout "Magna Breakout Centipede!" at people. His theme plays whenever he appears. *Gyarados. Tries to eat Dr Seuss but is caught by Pookymon. *Pookymon. A Um Pokemon trainer presumably. Captures a gyarados for some reason. *Blue Kirby. I have no idea. Their house is mentioned briefly. *Sonja, Jess and Eagle from Advanced Wars. Advanced Wars references are mentioned a lot in this story. *A kid who thinks Sonic Riders is for kids. Gets scared by Dr Seuss and calls the bolice. *The Bolice. The Police but badly misspelt. There's lots of misspellings in this story. *An Axbot. Singing a lame Lumberjack Song. *A Black Mage from Final Fantasy called Black Mage. Tries to appear but Magna Centipede won't let him. *Sly Cooper. Of the Sly Cooper franchise. Found in the Sly Cooper section which is populated with lots of Porygons for some reason. *Dunsparce and Skate2Win. Authors of Jimmy Neutron Boy Satan. They have a serious Capslock problem. So everything they says in ALL CAPS! *Jimmy Neutron Boy Satan. Jimmy Neutron as a boy Satan. Tries to do uncool stuff like summoning Satan but his mechanical dragondog Cerberus always eats him every episode. Jimmy Neutron Boy Satan is on at three in the afternoon before Handiquacks. Jimmy also has problems with Aggressive pizzas. *Cerberus. A mechanical Dragondog that eats Jimmy Neutron every episode. *Carl the lard eater. Carl except he eats lard now. *Sheen the Cult Worshipper. Sheen as some sort of cultist. *The real Satan. He's not cool. *The Robot Devil from Futurama. robot hell is L33t according to Dunsparce and Skate2win. *Mewtwo. Jimmy's rivals are a Mewtwo, the real Satan and The Robot Devil. A talking Mewtwo basically. *Booper Grandson. Whatever that is. Dunsparce thinks they're a mop flipping Bitchhead. *Cindy the Hell Vortex. Cindy but as a Hell Vortex. *Libby the Demonic Secretary. *The Elder Mrs Devil. Jimmy's teacher. *Mrs Judy Neutron. Carl has a crush on her. In The Pizza is Agressive, her husband, Jimmy's father shoots her with a shotgun because she was cooking a delicious healthy dinner and he wanted a takeaway pizza. *Mr Neutron. Jimmy's father. Deranged psychopath with a gun. *Grandma Neutron. Voiced by Bea Arthur. Has gone on to be the Ant Queen in A Bug's Life, a Femputer, Golden Girls, Robot Chicken and Jimmy once turned her into a baby and she messed her diaper. *Baby Eddie. Jimmy's evil baby cousin and maniacal genius. Does gross things like keep really old stinky diapers in his hammerspace to scare of Tyrannosauruses. Oscar once sent him to Shrek's swamp. *Handiquacks. A cartoon about disabled ducks Peter Griffin created. The characters are Poopface Tomato nose, Red Hiney Monkey, Colonel Tushfinger and Lois as a duck called Bitchduck who nags the Handiquacks all the time. *Oscar. My character from my fandom. Has wild brown spiked hair held in style with green goggles, a blue sweater with green triangles, brown shorts and blue trainers with white socks, has brown eyes. He is just as insane as everyone else in this series. He loves watching Jimmy Neutron Boy Satan and Handiquacks but hates Baby Eddie and Dr Seuss. Locations *Sootopolis City. Most of the series takes place here. *The Safari Zone. TCopters are here. Dr Seuss gets chased here by Magna Centipede. *Blue Kirby's house. *Sly Cooper Section. There are Porygons here for some reason. Category:Fanfiction Category:BlueKraid